(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention a sensor tag and a method of providing a service using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a radio frequency identifier (RFID) sensor tag to which at least one sensor is attached.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In conventional sensor tags, because power consumption of sensors is large, data of the sensor tags were stored and used using a separate power supply apparatus (a battery). Because of a battery of such a sensor tag, there was a large difficulty in commercial application in an aspect of size and cost of the sensor tag.
Conventional smart terminals provide sensor data itself only to a server through a wireless network according to execution of an RFID reader function of near field communication (NFC). Accordingly, because there is no additional function such as a location and a time that a user requires, real-time sensor data of the spot cannot be verified.
Further, in order to develop a sensor tag into an NFC sensor card product, by developing a separate sensor NFC chip and interlocking the separate sensor NFC chip with a sensor, the sensor tag can be formed in the NFC sensor card product. However, in this case, when developing a small quantity of sensor products of a wide variety of products to a commercially available product, it is expensive.